


As Long As You Don't Push Me Away

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, they needed each other. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You Don't Push Me Away

"N! Please! I need you!" I cried, reaching for him desperately. He brushed my hands away, making me choke from the hurt coursing through me.

"I… I need you too, Hilda." He confessed, not looking me in the eyes. "But I also need you to be safe. Team Plasma isn't the place for you…" He looked down at the two poke balls he was holding. "And it isn't for these two either." He handed me them and I took them in my hands gently.

"Reshiram… and Kyurem?" I gasped, recognizing them.

He nodded. "They'll know where to find me as I'll have Zekrom with me."

I was silent as I took this all in and N waited patiently. "I want you to stay." I whispered. "Please."

He hesitated and I took the opportunity. "I need you. Please, don't push me away."

"I'm not." He whispered, putting his fingers under my chin. "I'm simply running away. Remember?"

I did. As I had said the same thing when he first came across me.

"I'm not simply running away." I giggled at the awkward green-haired boy I grew to love dearly. "I'm running away to see if anyone cares enough about me to follow me and bring me home."

Tears pricked my eyes and I hugged N tight. He froze before wrapping his arms around me tightly. He tilted up my chin and kissed me softly.

He broke it and stared deep into my eyes. "I want to see if you care enough to follow me and bring me home to you."

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth and back." I whispered.

"As long as I don't push you away, right?" He teased lightly.

"Even then." I smiled before kissing him again.


End file.
